


Au Pair

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Au Pair

“I can’t believe this has happened again.” Emily said as she sat down on the arm of the sofa beside me. She held a cup of tea between her hands which she sipped occasionally.

“I’m cursed, I know. You didn’t need to come home though. I’m fine. Marcel is taking care of me.” I tried to calm her down, I could tell that she was tense and worried about my fitness. She’d always cared for her friends more than humanly possible. One of her best female friends had diabetes, and she used to carry chocolate around with her everywhere in case there was an emergency.

“To be completely honest with you…the family were horrible. I couldn’t wait for an excuse to leave them behind. Marco they were awful. The children were mean and didn’t listen, they left their Lego everywhere, and you should see the bottoms of my feet as a result. Then to get rid of me the parents decided to accuse me of stealing. So I fed them the line about my best friend being critically injured, called the agency and packed my bags. Here I am back in Dortmund completely broke, homeless and jobless.” She put one of her hands over her face as she stared to cry, and I had to take her tea from her for fear that she might spill it all over both of us. As I put it down on the coffee table I heard her little sobs becoming much louder and more frequent.

“Come here, that’s awful.” I slid my hands beneath her and lifted her into my lap. She buried her face in my neck, and I could feel her tears against my skin.

“I don’t understand Marco. I was good with kids, how did it all go wrong?”

She was distraught, that much I could tell. I rubbed her back gently, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“It was one family Emily, that does not define you. So it didn’t go so well, there are plenty other families out there that need an Au-Pair and would love to have you. You’re great at it. Just look how great you are with Nico, he absolutely adores you, even more than he adores me and that is a lot.” I tried to make her feel better by talking about Nico. Nico and Emily had a really good friendship, she was like a big sister to him, and he followed her everywhere when the family were all together. He wasn’t the only person in my family to adore my female best friend of course.

Yvonne was constantly making remarks about the two of us, saying that we would make the perfect couple. I could only pretend that I hadn’t fantasized about that a million times.

I’d been so concerned about comforting her, that I hadn’t realised that she was sat directly on my lap. I really wished then, that there had been a pillow or cushion between us. The more I thought about her the more conscious of my body I became.

“You can stay here…you can stay here with me Em, if you like.”

“I can’t Marco.” She said in a small voice.

“Why not?”

“You don’t have some stunning model girlfriend that’s about to burst through that door and beat me to death with a Louboutin?” she said, sitting up then. I could see her face now, a smirk across it. She then wiped away her tears, trying to pull herself together.

“No I do not, and she’d probably stab me with the heel and not beat you with it if she existed, girl power and all.”

“Mhm, maybe.” Her phone beeped in her pocket then and she dug it out, reading whatever the message was quickly. She laughed to herself quietly.

“What’s the joke?” I feared the worst as she smiled down at her phone. Maybe she had joked about me having a girlfriend, because she actually had a boyfriend.

“My best friend has a crush on you, she can’t believe that I’m here or that we’re friends. She told me to take a picture for proof. Actually it was a bit more explicit than that.” She covered her mouth as she giggled about it.

“We’d better take a selfie then.” I pulled her closer and made her hand me her phone, ignoring the urge to take a look at that text message, because I was curious to the explicit nature of their conversation about me, and going crazy wondering if she fancied me as much as I fancied her.

I held her phone up after getting into the camera app and checking where the part on the screen you tapped to take the picture was. I held the phone above us at a slight angle, until I was sure that you’d be able to see down the front of her shirt.

Just as I was about to take the picture making a goofy face, she turned my head and pressed her lips against mine. I tapped the screen to take the picture, but then immediately dropped the phone onto her lap as I cupped her face, kissing her passionately. She didn’t seem willing to pull away from the kiss at all, and I was on cloud nine. When she did pull away from me, I grinned at her and passed her the phone.

“I think this will make her sufficiently jealous.”

“I’m going to trust you and not look at the picture before I snap chat it to her.” She looked down at the phone screen and tapped away rapidly as she sent the message. I watched her, smiling at every little expression that graced her features. She had a lot of quirky little habits that were cute, like the way her nose twitched when she was concentrating hard.

“You can look now if you’ve sent it.”

“No, I’m waiting for her to respond first.” She held her phone away from her slightly, until it beeped.

She looked at it then.

“Well?”

“Why are my boobs visible Marco?” she asked.

“Because they’re excellent and should be captured. What did she say?”

She flushed bright red.

“She said that she wished that she was me, and that she would let you do anything you wanted to her, she did not specify what she would want exactly, but told me not to get off of you for the next few hours.” She hit me gently on the arm then.

“I suggest that you follow her advice closely.”

“Oh yeah?” She wrapped her arms around my neck again as she teased.

“You are supposed to be taking care of me and all of my needs.” I pointed at my ankle, making a serious face. “You could literally halve my recovery time. Think of the national team, are you not patriotic?”

“Oh alright then, I’d better take care of you, then we can explain to Kloppo why you’re back so early.” She laughed, holding her side, she did laugh for quite a while, at her own joke.

“He would probably give you a job…”


End file.
